The continuous development of the wireless communication technology enables the wide application of a multi-mode base station system capable of supporting multiple wireless access technologies.
Due to various wireless access technologies, such as 2nd Generation (2G) Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), 3rd Generation (3G) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), major differences exist in encoding/decoding technologies and modulating/demodulating technologies of service signals. Formerly dedicated networks were used and various wireless networks utilizing different wireless access technologies used dedicated hardware and chips for the processing of a single kind of wireless access technology. However, gradually this mode becomes unable to meet the development requirements of the multi-mode base stations. With the development of software radio technologies, using a generic hardware chip platform and implementing various wireless access technologies by software gradually becomes the mainstream. The digital signal processing (DSP) and the Field-Programmable Gate array (FPGA) are the generic programmable hardware chip platforms most commonly used in the field of software radio at present, and the technologies such as DSP, modulating/demodulating relevant to the various wireless access technologies can be implemented by software. Currently, on the practically built multi-mode base station system, all processing steps, from voice encoding/decoding, radio frame processing, radio baseband processing, modulating/demodulating to frequency conversion, are implemented by software with the DSP and the FPGA being used as generic hardware chip platforms. Therefore, current multi-mode base station systems can load different software through the generic hardware chips such as the DSP and the FPGA, so different wireless access technologies can be supported.
Since there are major differences among the logic software for each wireless access technology, in the planning and constructing of the current multi-mode base stations, service processing resources required by each wireless access technology are respectively computed according to the number of the subscribers and the traffic models estimated during the network planning, and then the service processing resources required by these wireless access technologies are fixedly allocated in the multi-mode base station system.
The inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art.
The 2G GSM technology and the 3G WCDMA technology are taken as examples. With the gradually increasing application of the 3G WCDMA technology, the subscribers of 2G GSM gradually phase out the obsolete 2G GSM mobile phones. Though the total number of users covered by the multi-mode base station system remains unchanged, the number of the subscribers of 3G WCDMA increases, whereas the number of the subscribers of the 2G GSM decreases. As such, according to the current mode of the multi-mode base station system allocating service processing resources for the 2G GSM technology and the 3G WCDMA technology, when the service processing resources required by the 3G WCDMA technology increase, the multi-mode base station system cannot re-allocate service processing resources for the 3G WCDMA technology. That is, when the service processing resources required by a certain wireless access technology change, according to the current resource allocation mode, the multi-mode base station system cannot dynamically adjust the service processing resources according to the demand of the wireless access technology. This causes the problem of difficulties in the coordination between user number allocation and network maintenance during the operation of the multi-mode base station system, thereby increasing the operation difficulty and the maintenance cost of the multi-mode base station system.